Harry Potter and the Demi God
by 0507394
Summary: With the wizarding world about to erupt into war who is needed more then a protector. A Demi God  Prolouge up


The battle raged on.

Jets of colour light flying past his head but never reaching him, bending out of his way. The magic in the air was tangible, its destructive power wanting to be felt, wanting to be used by its masters. It was calling to him to use it. Wanting him to end the fighting, wanting him to be the protector he was created to be. His platinum blond hair moving in the none existent breeze. His body moving in a grace that was unseen in by the fighters surrounding him.

He was a protector of man kind. He was created by the very force in the air on the battle field, he was a Demi God. He was created to end this. Drawing in a deep breath, concentrating on ending the spells shooting between the opponents battling on the hill top. Within moment the spells stopped, looks of disbelief arrived on the warriors faces, their powers never faltered; they were the best their empires had, the elite of sorcerers. The final battle was theirs, theirs to win or theirs to lose.

"Enough of this" the Demi God ordered, "what is so important that you have to fight like this for. Go against all the prophecies that were told."

"We are fighting for our empire." one of the warriors in red countered, "Our very lives belong to the commanders to use. We fight for freedom against those animals" indicating one of the opposing fighters.

"And what right to they have to order this needless fighting? What right do they have to cause countless deaths?"

"They have the right of the Gods."

"You know of the prophesies, how does listening to them, solve the problem you now face. Which one of your leaders is going to come and defend you? Which one will protect you from the wrath of the Gods who gave you your powers?"

"They have no need to protect us. The Gods themselves have sanctioned this war we fight for them"

"No! You fight for power obsessed mortals. You disobeyed the commandments you were given when your race were granted the ability to use magic. Now you have to face the consequences. From this moment your powers will be stripped for generations to come. Your fulfilled the requirements of the prophesy, now you reap the rewards."

"You can't do this. The Gods ordained the Pharaoh, his words are the Gods words, and his word is to destroy this opposition to Egyptian rule. We have done nothing that is against the words of the commandments and thus the prophecy is not fulfilled."

"Neither side is battling for good or evil. Only power" the Demi God replied with an impatient tone. "That is against the commandments. Death of innocents on both sides. You all have murdered, stole from villages of the opposing empire, and burnt them to the ground. Decimating peaceful ways of life. The punishment has been decided, I am only here to serve it. And know this. The fault of magic leaving your race is yours, it will only be returned when you prove yourselves once more."

With a look of intense concentration the Demi God stripped the Mages of there powers, leaving them just like the other humans inhabiting the world. All the wards that had been created by them failed at the same time, all charm work faltering and the transfigured items returning to the original focal matter. The end of the Mages was at hand, their destruction caused by their own hand

The wind picked up blowing the now ex-mages to the ground. The Demi God fading away leaving only empty space where he once stood. His name was Alex, he was a protector, and he had just protected the humans of this world form the Mages, he had banished the ability to use the forces of nature in that way for generations to come.

None knew that the collective race of humans would be without magic for hundreds of years. That the true power of the Magus would not be returned for millennia.

Not until one person proves themselves worthy of restarting the race.

AN: This is my first story. Let me know if it's any good, should I continue with it or should I just retire it to the dark corner of my mind it came from


End file.
